Sonic And Rainbow Dash: Destinies
by VeronikaHolm
Summary: Each Element can turn into a crown when their spirits have fulfilled their Destiny. The elements have reached it, except Rainbow Dash. She gets send to another World, to fulfill it there, only to find out that even if she did fulfill it, she will have to stay to stop Eggman, who rules Mobius. She is determent to go back, but when she slowly falls for Sonic, will she ever go back?
1. Dimension Travel

Sonic & Rainbow Dash: Destinies

Some people are born for the greater good, and some are not. This is a story about how two persons met, who was destined to, not just save the galaxy, but to end up in something completely different.

It all starts with that we are with the Mane Six, Twilight Sparkle, Spirit of Magic, Applejack, Spirit of Honesty, Fluttershy, Spirit of Kindness, Pinkie Pie, Spirit of Laughter, Rarity, Spirit of Generosity, and at last, but not least, Rainbow Dash, Spirit of Loyalty. All of the elements were normally necklaces, but all Mane Six have passed the test of their destiny, and their elements have turned into tiaras/crowns. All except Rainbow Dash's. She had tried everything to fulfill her destiny, but without luck. She was sad, cause she thought it meant that she wasn't as loyal as she should be. The rest of the Mane Six and the baby dragon Spike felt bad for her. They tried to cheer her up, but without luck. Not even Pinkie Pie could turn that bad smiley upside downie. But it all changed one day. One day, Twilight Sparkle got a letter from the rulers of her world, Princess Celestia and Luna. They had told her and her friends to come to the castle immediately with their elements. Twilight went over to her friends, and told them the news. They all packed quickly and went to the train for Canterlot. 30 min. later they were in front of the 2 sisters castle. At first, the guards wouldn't let them in, but when they showed them the letter, they escorted the Mane Six and the dragon to the throne hall. The guards left them and the princess's alone in the hall. Princess Celestia then started to talk.

"Good afternoon Twilight Sparkle. And good afternoon to your friends too" Celestia said.

The Mane Six were about to bow, but Princess Luna stopped them.

"There is no need to bow ponies. This is a very serious thing" Luna said.

The ponies stopped their bow.

"Um princess's, may I ask why we're here?" Twilight asked.

"Of course Twilight. I think we own you an explanation" Celestia said.

"As you know, Rainbow Dash haven't fulfilled her destiny yet" Luna said.

Rainbows heart was touched for a minute by sadness and pain. She felt like nothing for that minute.

"We, think we may have some answers how to fulfill it" Luna said.

Rainbow Dash looked at her and her eyes went wide. She would do anything to fulfill it. Anything.

"Please, follow us" Celestia said.

The princess' started walk through a door, and the ponies followed them with wondering looks in their faces. Rainbows was more excited than she was wondering. She could maybe finally find her destiny, fit in with the others and live her life complete. But what happened instead, was unexpected though.

The princess's walked over to a sealed door. You could easily see it was sealed with a powerful magical spell. The princess' used their horns to open the door. The door opened slowly, and when the Mane Six and Spike looked inside of the room, they gaped.

"Whoa" They all said.

Inside of the room, there were some kind of portal looking things. They were on the walls, all of them.

"Your majesties, what is this place?" Twilight asked.

"This, is the room of teleportation. There are a portal to just any where in Equestria" Luna said. "We found something very interesting"

"Interesting? How interesting?"

"We got a prophecy from the sun and moon" Celestia said.

"As you know, there is many worlds out in the universe" Luna said. "And we just don't rise the sun and moon in Equestria. When we rise it, we rise it everywhere"

The ponies gaped again. They were…surprised.

"The sun and moons spirits came tonight. They told us a prophecy, about The Spirit Of Loyalty, and its destiny. They told us were Rainbow have to go, but not what will happened completely" Celestia said.

"The prophecy sounded like this…"Luna said.

_When you have The Element Of Loyalty_

_Send her to a world taken by cruelty_

_When there she has a mission_

_She has to find the one that catches her vision_

_In the end, when her emotions swirls_

_She has to choose between two worlds_

"What the hay is that supposed to mean?" Applejack asked.

"It means that…Luna began.

…Rainbow has to travel to another world" Celestia ended.

The Mane Six gasped. They had never thought Rainbows destiny was in a completely other world. Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash.

"Do you want to do this?" Twilight asked her.

"Twilight, if there is any hope of fulfilling my destiny, I have to do it" Rainbow answered.

Twilight nodded. She looked at her friends. Then she looked at the princess'. They nodded. All the elements then started to focus their energy. Soon, a vortex appeared in the room. Rainbow was about to walk in when Twilight grabbed her hoof.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to get hurt" She said.

Rainbow took her hoof back.

"I have my bearer form, and my speed. I'll be fine" Rainbow said.

She then walked through the portal.

(Rainbows POV)

Rainbow could feel she landed on the ground. She felt…weak. Like something had drained her powers away. She felt awful lot exhaustion, like she had just fought the toughest battle in her life that had nearly killed her. She opened her eyes a bit. She couldn't even get them half opened, and her vision was so blurry she couldn't she a thing, only colors. She could see something blue and skin colored in front of her.

"Hey, are you okay!?" A voice said.

She couldn't answer. The exhaustion was too big. Her eyes closed, and a deep faint took place.

(Sonics POV)

"Hmm, that's weird. It's like she has been completely drained of energy. I bet it would be Eggman who this did. Maybe she was attacked by his robots? But there is no sign of any scratches. Maybe she was about to get roboticized? But she couldn't possible have gotten past his security. I better take her back to the headquarter" Sonic said.

He lifted the mysterious girl up. She was hedgehog. She was cyan colored, with rainbow hair and feathered wings. Her hair was so long it went down to her ankles, but had an elastic bounding half of it. She had pointy ears like his, and before fainting, he saw her eye color was a combination of magenta and plum. She looked around his age, around 20 or so. She wore a cool jacket kind of thing and a white t-shirt with rainbow bolt coming from a cloud. She had long black short that went right over her knees, and a white and magenta -dark pink colored skirt. She had a gold necklace with a red lighting bolt around her neck, and high blue boots with white laces, they looked like high Converse shoes, but without the mark. He carried her in his arms and started to run. 2 min. later, he came to a big base. It was one of his arch nemesis, Eggman, old bases he had destroyed years ago, but he and his friends had rebuild it, and programmed it so much cooler. He was so disturbed by the girl that he forgot there was a powerful shield around the base. He ran right into it and the alarmed started. The cameras looked directly on him. A second after they had pointed on him the shield went off. He walked in to their area and the shield came up again. The main gate opened, and he walked inside the base. His best friends, Tails and Knuckles, came running from the left 3 meters from him.

"Sonic! What happened?" Tails asked.

"I'm not sure myself. I just found this girl, exhausted in Green Hill Zone. Then she fainted" Sonic said.

He looked at the girl. Her face had turned a bright cyan color. She was starting to get pale.

"She doesn't look okay" Knuckles said.

"I know, and I felt like I couldn't just leave her out there like that. Besides, if I did leave her, Eggmans robots would have found her, and she would have gotten roboticized. And we have to save as many as possible" Sonic said.

Tails looked at the girl closely. His hand was at his chin, and it looked like he studied her. However, there was the "Something is wrong" look in his eyes.

"What's wrong buddy?" Sonic asked him.

"It's just, I have never seen a hedgehog with wings before, especially not feathered ones. And to me, she doesn't look like a Mobian" Tails said.

Sonic looked at the girl again, and he thought Tails was right. She didn't really look like a Mobian, and in all of his adventures he had never seen a hedgehog with feathered wings.

"Hmm, you make a point Tails. None of us have seen a hedgehog with feathered wings, actually, I think no one of us has seen anybody with feathered wings at all. And you are right. She doesn't look like she's from Mobius" Knuckles said.

"If we want some answers, we better get her to the infirmary" Tails said and walked away.

Sonic and Knuckles followed the two tailed fox. They soon came to the base's infirmary. In there, were two of his friends, the nice rabbit Cream, and the one that had a big crush on him, Amy. They had worried looks on their faces.

"Aww Sonic, what happened?" Amy asked.

"I don't know Amy, but I can tell that something weird is going on" Sonic answered.

He laid the girl on a bed. She had returned to the cyan color she was when he found her.

"Will she be okay?" Cream asked.

"Only one way to find out" Tails said.

Sonic turned around to look at his best friend. Tails walked over to a computer and typed some buttons.

"Move away from her Sonic. I'm going to scan her" Tails said.

Sonic slowly went backwards, and beside Knuckles. Tails pushed a button. A little scanner over the bed scanned the girl from her feet to her hair. He typed something and it looked like he looked at her data. Sonic could see confusion in his face.

"She's okay. She is just exhausted from using a lot of energy" Tails said.

Tails went over to the girl's bed, and took a quilt over her. He then went back to the computer. Again, the confused face.

"Hmm, that's weird. I haven't seen this power in a long time. And yet, so confusing…" He said.

"What is it?" Knuckles asked.

"This girl has a lot chaos energy inside of her, but yet the opposite"

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"It's really complicated, and I don't understand it myself. But she is filled with chaos energy, yet not"

"Okay, that's really complicated" Sonic said.

He looked at the girl intently. She looked like she was sleeping now, and not fainted.

"Well, we better get some answers out of her when she wakes up" Tails said.

"You're right Tails…

Sonic looked at the girl.

…You're right"

(4 days later)

Sonic walked in circles in his room. He couldn't stop thinking about that girl. Especially not the fact that she might not be a mobian. But it was more her condition he cared about. She hadn't woken up in 4 days, and she had always been a bit pale. Soon, he heard his door open. He looked at it. It was Tails and Knuckles.

"Is something wrong Sonic? You've seemed a bit out of it" Tails said.

"I'm…well I…I'm kind of…I have no idea Tails" Sonic said.

"Dude, you're are thinking about that girl aren't you?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, yes…I am" Sonic said.

"I am too" Tails said.

Knuckles looked at Sonic.

"You like her, don't you?" He said with a devious smile.

"What!? NO!" Sonic said.

He was kind of lying. I mean, he didn't like her as if he had a crush on her, but he had found her style attracting. I mean, he hair was beautiful and soft, her eyes had shined, and she looked over all awesome and pretty. Tails looked at Sonic. He then saw what Knuckles meant and gave Sonic a devious smile too.

"You're sure about that?" He said in a devious tone.

"Oh I'm sure" Sonic lied.

He was about to say something, but was disturbed by his bracelet-walkie-talkie ringing. He turned it on.

"Sonic, that weird girl is waking up!" Amy said.

Sonic and his friends rushed out of his room and ran to the infirmary.

(Rainbows POV)

Rainbow dreamed. She dreamed about Discord. She dreamed that her friends were pushed into the portal to this world by Discord. Unfortunately, he was pushed in too. She moaned.

"Yeah, it sounded like she is waking up"

"I better call the guys"

She took something soft with something.

"Sonic, that weird girl is waking up!"

Discord and her friends were flying through a portal. She shoot her eyes and started to sweat.

"She doesn't look okay"

Rainbow took something soft. Now is here where the bad part comes up. She was suddenly in a room made out of metal, and Discord was there. But that was not the scary part. Behind him, was all her friends, looking like long creatures like Discord, fainted and had scratches all over them. She was crying. Discord came over to her.

"Hey, has she woken up?"

"No, but she's about to"

Discord placed his finger under her chin, and made her look up on him.

"Seems like you were to slow to save your friends my little Dashie" Discord said.

Rainbow woke up with a scream.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

She then looked confused around. Some weird looking creatures were inside of a room with her. She was in a bed, but she didn't feel her body was normal. It felt, long, and thin. She looked at her hoof. Or, what has been her hoof. It was replaced with a weird thin looking cyan long thing, with a wider area on the top, and the came up to five sticks. She blinked a bit and then looked back at the creatures. She clenched her hands to the quilt as she were about to attack them.

"No one is gonna hurt you. You're safe at the Freedom Fighters Headquarter" A fox looking thing sitting on the bed said.

"Freedom Fighters? Wait, has someone taken over this world or something?" Rainbow asked.

"Uh, yeah? Doctor Eggman? Fat person looking like an egg? Robot army? Roboticizing everyone? Tell me do you even know where you are?" A weird pink looking thing said.

"So it worked…"Rainbow said.

"What worked?" The fox said.

"Okay listen. I'm not from this world, I don't usually look like this, I have a mission, and I don't know how to do it. Okay?" Rainbow said.

They all looked at her in confusion.

"So what you're saying is that you're from another world, look different, and have a mission you don't know how to do" A even weirder red thing said.

"That still doesn't answer my question" The fox said.

Rainbow sighed.

"Seems like I have to explain a lot" Rainbow said.

She sighed again.

"Okay, this might sound crazy. You might freak out, or you don't freak out"

She sighed again.

"Okay. My name is Rainbow Dash. I come from a world called Equestria, where there is two princess's who rule together. They rise the sun and moon in Equestria, but today…"

"You mean, 4 days ago" The fox said.

"4 days? I have been asleep for 4 days now?"

"Yeah, continue" The fox said.

"Well, 4 "days" ago, me and my friends found out of something new. They actually rise the sun and moon in every world. And well, there is apparently a spirit of the sun, and the moon. They told them some kind of prophecy, and it was about me"

"You?" The pink one said.

"Yeah. When it's the Elements Of Harmony's, um…something, they can teleport to that place. And that place was apparently here"

"Okay 1st: What's The Elements Of Harmony? 2nd: How can you know it's this place?" The red one said.

"The Elements Of Harmony is six powerful sources in Equestria, involved in harmony, Magic, Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity and Loyalty. Me and my friends are the spirits of them. And I know it is this place, cause it match the prophecy"

"What is the prophecy exactly?" The fox asked.

"_When you have The Element Of Loyalty_

_Send her to a world taken by cruelty._

_When there, she has a mission_

_She has to find the one that catches her vision._

_In the end when her emotions swirls_

_She has to choose between two worlds"_

"What is that supposed to mean!?" The red one said.

"Apparently it means that I had to be sent to a world taken by cruelty which must be here, I have to find someone who catches my vision, and in the end I have to choose between two worlds"

"Annd, how are we supposed to do that?" The fox asked.

"Well…Wait, we?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah, we're totally gonna help you on your mission!" The pink one said.

"Thanks but…"

"No buts missy. We're going to help you whatever it takes!" The red one said.

"I really appreciate it but…"

"We're going to have an adventure!" A peanut butter looking rabbit said.

"Listen, I.."

"We're going to do this together!" The pink one said.

"LISTEN!"

Everybody looked at her.

"Listen, I appreciate your help, but I have to do this on my own. The mission is supposed to go on without help, and besides, it's a bit embarrassing…"

"Why is that?" The fox asked.

"Because I…well I…I…"

Rainbow sighed deeply.

(Can I tell them why I'm even here? It's so embarrassing! Besides, the girls did it without help…)

"Sonic, you've been awfully quiet. Are you okay?" the fox asked.

Everybody looked at a blue thing standing beside the red one. He had crossed his arms, and was looking down. He made his eyes look on Rainbow, and they had full eye-contact. Rainbow looked into his eyes when she felt a little spark coming from his eyes. Not a magic spark, but a lighting spark. Only one word could come out of her mouth.

"Hedgehog…"

Everybody looked at her in confusion.

"Hedgehog? Why did you say that?" the fox asked.

Rainbow shook her head.

"I don't know…Wait, that reminds me: Who, are you guys anyway?"

"OH, we forgot to introduce ourselves" the fox said. "Well, I'm Tails"

"I'm Amy, Amy Rose" The pink one said.

"My name is Cream The Rabbit" The peanut rabbit said.

"I'm Knuckles, Knuckles The Echidna" The red one said.

She looked at the blue hedgehog.

"And you're are Sonic The Hedgehog, right?" She asked.

He only nodded. She felt awful for him looking so…sad. His ears were down, and so hers fell. She knew everyone was staring at them both with big eyes. Then Tails started to speak.

"Sonic, are-are you okay?"

Sonic shook his head.

"Sorry you guys, I just…I have to go"

Sonic walked quickly out of the door (Who is automatic), only letting something in Rainbow Dash's heart called sadness back.

"Are you sure you're okay too Rainbow?" Tails asked.

Rainbow shook her head. She hated to see someone feeling bad, she just hated.

"Hey, why don't you try to talk to him Rainbow?" Knuckles asked.

Everybody looked at him.

"What? I just thought maybe Rainbow can get something out from him. Besides, maybe they come closer"

Tails took his chin and thought about that probably for a minute or so.

"Okay sure, why not?" He then said. He looked at her. "If you're willing to"

Rainbow nodded. She tried to stand up like everyone else, on two legs, and with success. She ran out of the door.

(Amy's POV)

"Why did you send "her" to talk to Sonic, and not me!?" Amy asked angry.

"Because Amy, Sonic has been worried about her for days. We have tried everything to cheer him up, but nothing changed" Knuckles said.

"Besides, we need her and Sonic to get as close as possible" Tails said.

"Why!?" Amy said.

"Not only she maybe has the power to stop Eggman, but…" Tails said.

"But what?!"

Tails hesitated.

"I think it's Sonic who she has to find…"

(Sonics POV)

Sonic walked quickly in the passages. Quickly. He didn't know why, but quickly. He just, he couldn't be there. So much was going on right now. He had failed to stop Eggman who now ruled Mobius, he could feel the disappointment from his friends, and now a girl from a different world had shown up and he knew she would need help for her mission. He couldn't just stand everything that was going on. He walked over to the main gate, opened it and went outside. It was storming. He smacked his back at a wall were the rain easily could hit him. He slowly slipped his back down the wall, and came down to sit. He pulled his knees up and hid his face on them. He placed his arms on his knees too. Now he couldn't hold the pain back anymore. Not anymore. The tears started to flow down from his eyes and touch his knees. There was a yell from inside, but he didn't pay attention to it.

(Rainbows POV)

"Sonic? Sonic, where are you!?" Rainbow screamed. (Man, that boy is fast. Where did he go?)

She then got an idea. Her powers were Storm, and Electricity. She could feel a lot electricity coming from the walls, meaning she could be able to spot from the security cameras around her were he went. She started to focus her energy and directed it towards a camera. She saw the latest tape. Sonic had ran to the big gate to the left. She walked over and opened it. She knew it was storming when she went away from the others.

(No POV)

"Sonic?" Rainbow said.

Sonic didn't move. Not at all. He was just sitting there. Sitting there, crying. Rainbows face turned from confused to sad. Rainbow walked over to him. She sat down on her knees, and touched his left cheek. She pulled his face in her direction, and she could swear she would scream, if she wasn't such a toughy. Sonics eyes were filled with tears, he was completely wet all over him, his ears were down, and his gloves were so wet, that you could tear them apart.

"A-are you okay?" she asked him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!? DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY!? OR ARE YOU JUST BLIND TO SEE IT!?

Rainbow pulled her hand, and got back a little. His words were…shocking.

"I-I'm sorry"

"Oh, Rainbow…"

"No no, it's my fault"

Sonic buried his face once again down I his knees. Rainbow felt awful for him. She had never seen anyone so…sad. She wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him into her. She laid her head on his shoulder. They were sitting like that for a minute or so, until Sonics crying got bigger and louder. Rainbow took her head and arms back. She placed one of them on the shoulder closes to her, while the other one stroke his head gently.

"Shhh, it's okay" She said softly.

Sonic looked up at her again. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. He hugged her tightly, but she didn't seem to care. She hugged him too. They hugged for minute, until Rainbow pulled back. Sonic didn't want to let her go, but pulled back too. He finally stopped crying, and they looked into each others eyes. Rainbow stroke his cheek gently.

"Better?"

Sonic nodded.

"Good"

She her head up to his cheek, and cuddled it with hers. Sonic pulled her into him and cuddled her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, to come as close to his cheek as possible. They sat there, cuddling each others cheeks gently for several minutes, until they let each other go. They looked into each others eyes, when Rainbow broke the warm moment.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind, maybe…maybe you could tell me what made you so…upset?"

Sonics heart froze. He really didn't want to speak about it to anyone. Rainbow looked at him. She could see the fear in his eyes.

"Y-you don't have to of course"

Sonic looked at her. He then smiled. He hugged her again, while stroking her hair.

"That's okay. I just don't feel like talking about it. Especially not in a moment with happiness I haven't felt in a long time"

Rainbow was wordless. She felt the warm words went directly into her. She hadn't felt a moment with happiness either in a long time. She hugged him while cuddling his cheek again. She knew the rain now stopped, and she could feel the sun coming. Sonic and Rainbow Dash looked at each other, still embracing each other though. They smiled at each other.

"Wow, it have been a long time since I have…smiled" Rainbow said.

"Yeah, me too"

He took one of his hands from her back, and gave it to her, to help her up. Rainbow took one of her hands, and accepted it. Sonic took his other arm, placed it on her elbow, and pulled her up, while she placed her other hand on his shoulder. They walked inside while holding hands.

(Rainbows POV)

Soon, they had reached back to the infirmary. The others were still there.

"There you are. I was starting to think that you might had ran away from the base" Tails said.

Everyone smiled at them, except Amy. Her face was filled with…jealousy?

"What did you do, exactly?" Amy asked, hard and cold.

"Well let's see, I looked for Sonic, I comforted him, we walked back, and now we're here" Rainbow said.

Amy's eyes narrowed. She looked with deadly eyes at Rainbow.

"Don't know what you're planning, but if you just as much as TOUCH Sonic, you won't last much longer"

Amy's eyes went down to their hands. They quickly both let their hands go off each other. Amy's eyes narrowed even tighter. She looked back at Rainbow.

"Nobody, and NOBODY, holds my Sonics hand, do you understand!?"

"Is Sonic your boyfriend or something?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes"

"No" Everybody else in the room said.

Fire was surrounding Amy. She was really, really, REALLY mad. Sonic saw this and looked at Tails. He formed his mouth "_Do something!"_

"Uh, um, Amy, relax!" Tails said.

Sonic face palmed (That's the best you got?)

"Why!? She is literally stealing Sonic away from us! She is one of Eggmans, and clearly want to earn our trust so she can capture Sonic in a trap, and give him to Eggman!"

"Amy.." Sonic said.

"Who knows!? Maybe the prophecy is just a fake so she can help Eggman spoil our plans!"

"Amy…"

"And you know what!? That weird power of her made of chaos energy must be inside of her, and maybe the opposite is the negative energy! And guess what!? I think she is a robot, but look different so she can pretend to be…."

"AMY!"

Everybody looked shocked at him.

"Listen, just because you're jealous that you couldn't help me and she could, doesn't mean you should say that she is evil, cause she's not. In fact, if you keep getting jealous of girls, maybe you shouldn't try and chase me. And you're not right. She's not trying to steal me, she is trying to help me, cause she has another way of understand, and I need that understanding right now. It's something that you don't have Amy. So, just try and get along with her while we're helping her"

"WE'RE HELPING HER? SHE SAID THAT SHE DIDN'T WANT IT!"

"Um, well actually, now that I think about how hard it is to find one person to catch your vision, I could use some help.

The fire was even bigger now around Amy. She got her Piko Hammer out, and jumped over at Rainbow Dash, trying to hit her. But Rainbow flew over to Tails, and Amy missed and hit the ground. Amy looked at Rainbow with deadly, yet confused and angry eyes.

"How can you move so fast!? Eggmans must have gotten new data from Sonic!"

"No Amy! I've been fast all my life, since I was born. I've just improved my speed over the years!"

Sonic was surprised. She was born with speed too?

"And if you want to help your friends, maybe you should start to listen to them, and stop ruining their infirmary"

"Ha! I'm going to hurt you, and not even hitting everything else"

Amy swung her hammer. Rainbow knew that she would hit both her and Tails if she didn't do something. She then got an idea. She transformed into her Bearer Form (It's less powerful than Super, but more powerful than normal state). She created a shield and Amy was tossed hard back. Everybody looked at Rainbow.

"Rainbow, what happened to you?" Tails asked.

"It's just my Bearer Form. I have it because I'm an Element of Harmony"

Amy laughed evilly. She got back up.

"Just because you have a form doesn't mean you can stop me"

She took a weird red gem out. It glowed brightly, and in the next second Rainbow was bounded with strong roots.

"What the heck?"

Amy laughed evilly again.

"Amy, stop! You're going to kill her!" Tails screamed.

"So be it"

She fired a big red blast at Rainbow. She laughed evilly, and looked where Rainbow had been. Her eyes went wide.

"What?!"

Rainbow was surrounded by a red sparkly aura. She looked at her element. It was glowing brightly. Rainbow looked at it, and in that moment she understood what Amy had shot her with.

"How!? Nobody can survive a blast like that!" Amy screamed.

Rainbow focused on the roots and made them let go of her. They went back to a flower.

"You don't understand. That gem is made out of the same energy as my element. As log as I have my element on me, I'm invincible to it's power. Besides, do you even know how to use that gem?" Rainbow said.

Amy hesitated. She really didn't know how to use an emerald.

"I don't understand that" Knuckles said.

"It's clear now! Don't you see?" Tails said.

"Nope"

"When we scanned Rainbow, it said she was made out of chaos energy, yet the opposite. It all makes sense. Her element is made out of the same energy as The Chaos Emeralds, but it's the opposite, Harmony.

"Oh, I get it" Knuckles said.

Amy was angry. She tramped out of the infirmary. Rainbow changed back to her normal form. Sonic ran over and hugged her.

"Are you okay!?" He asked.

Rainbow hugged back, with closed eyes and a little tear felt down from her eye.

"I'm fine, don't worry"

Then they realized everyone was staring at them. They both quickly pulled back, and looked a bit embarrassed away.

"Hey Sonic, since you and Rainbow are so close and she…understands you, why don't you two be roommates?" Tails asked.

"Um, sure Tails….Rainbow began. She looked at Sonic.

…If you allow it"

"Of course!" Sonic said.

Tails pushed some buttons on his bracelet-computer-walkie-talkie in seconds, then looked back up.

"There. Now you have a bed in his room" **(Authors mind: That sounds a bit wrong but, whatever)**

"Why don't we all go get some rest. After all, it's already 22:00" Cream said.

Knuckles yawned. "Yeah, you have a point"

They all walked out of the infirmary. Sonic and Rainbow Dash was holding hands again. Sonic followed them both to his room. There were before one bed, but now two bed **(Phew).**

"Well, here we are. The bed to the left is mine. The one to the right is yours" Sonic said.

Rainbow nodded. She then fell down, but Sonic grabbed her elbow.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah. I'm just feeling very tired from the battle"

Sonic pulled her up, but she quickly fell to the ground again. He then pulled her up and carried her over to her bed. They both blushed, but smiled at each other. He placed her on the bed and took the quilt over her. He sat down beside the bed, while stroking her hair. His face was so close, their noses touched each other.

"Try and get some rest, okay?" Sonic said.

Rainbow nodded. She gave the Blue Blur's nose a little kiss, then fell asleep. Sonic blushed from the kiss, but couldn't deny that he liked it. He got up and walked over to his own bed. He laid down and took the quilt over him. He fell asleep with Rainbow Dash as his last view.

(Tails' POV)

Tails walked over to his room and opened the door. He got over to his desk, and opened a drawer. In there, was his diary and a pencil. He took both up, opened the diary and began to write.

_May 26__th__ 2034_

_Dear diary._

_Today, something weird, yet great happened. A girl from another world named Rainbow Dash got sent here from another world, maybe even another dimension! She has a mission, she has to find someone who catches her vision. And I think it's Sonic she has to find. I think that, because it looked like Sonic really caught her vision when we heard her out. She says she doesn't normally look like a hedgehog, and I knew from the start that there were something weird about her, especially cause she got feathered wings. But this is where the wonderful part comes. Sonic got upset and went out of the infirmary, and we got her to talk to him. And it worked. They already look like they are best friends or something. However, Amy a got upset too, cause she is jealous of her and Sonic. She tried to attack her, but we discovered something absolutely wonderful. Amy tried to use our Chaos Emerald we told her to keep to kill Rainbow with a blast, but Rainbow survived. She was one of something from her world called The Elements Of Harmony. Apparently, The Elements and The Emeralds are made out of same energy, and yet her energy is still the opposite, she managed to survive. Amy got jealous, and walked away, but that's not the thing. I have faith in Rainbow Dash, and I have a feeling that she might have the power to stop Eggman, and save Mobius. There is a lot of questions I have. Who is Rainbow Dash? Will Amy be okay? Can she fit in here while she's here? Is Sonic a part of her mission? Can Rainbow really save Mobius? I better find out, sooner or later._

* * *

**Woo! Pretty cool story huh? Almost 6000 words? That's great! Make sure to review, follow, and favorite this story.**

**Thanks for rEaDiNg!**


	2. Hearing Truths

Sonic woke up in his bed. He looked at his bed-clock. 9:50. Dang, he had slept long. Breakfast started in 5 min. He looked over at Rainbow Dash. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep. Like a princess…Wait what? He shook his head. Seeing her this way made him blush.

_Aww, it's so cute of him to think that of me while I'm asleep. But, I'm awake right now._

What was telling him that? It had sounded like Rainbow. He looked at her. She had a smile on her face. She then opened her eyes and blinked.

"Good morning Sonic" She said while stretching.

Sonic just stood there staring at her. She gave him a little smile and a confused look. She giggled.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Sonic blinked a few times before talking.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to, um…stare like that"

Rainbow walked over to him and sat beside of him. She placed her hand on his shoulder, still giving him a smile.

"Hey, it's okay. I mean, you even made me giggle hehe. It has been a long time since I have done that" She said.

She took her hand of his shoulder and wove her fingers with each other. She looked down.

"Really? What's the problem in that?"

"Well…"

Her smile then disappeared, and she closed her eyes and sighed. She looked up at him, still looking sad.

"I hate to talk about it as much as you hate to talk about yours"

Sonic nodded.

"I understand"

They both looked down for some min. until Sonic stood up. Rainbow looked at him. He looked at her back, then took his hand in front of her.

"Come on. Let's go join the other's for breakfast"

She accepted his hand and got up. She was still new to her legs, so she was a bit unbalanced. Sonic grabbed her by the elbows.

"You okay?"

She nodded while looking down her legs. She then turned and looked at Sonic. They gazed into each other's eyes for some min. until Rainbow blinked her eyes and looked away. She giggled in embarrassment.

"We…better get going"

She then walked over to the door with Sonic staring at her once again. She turned around and looked at him. She giggled again.

"Are you just gonna stand there all day and staring at me like that? Or are you coming with me?" She asked.

Sonic blinked again.

"Sorry. I'm coming now"

They walked side by side, out of the door. After a few min. of walking, Sonic's bracelet-walkie-talkie-computer rang. He clicked a button on it, and Tails appeared on the screen.

"_Hey Sonic, hey Dash_" Tails said.

"Hey there Tails!" Sonic said.

Rainbow was a bit confused, but kept it in. Okay, she was very confused. At least she managed to keep it in while looking at Tails.

"Check your BWTC out Sonic"

Sonic pressed a button, and a little platform attached to the talkie came out. On it, was a little microchip.

"What is it Tails?" Sonic asked while holding the chip.

"_It's a knowledge chip. You see, despite that Rainbow was from another world, I thought she would might need this to know how things work here, since she doesn't look like this"_

"Thanks Tails! I think I'm REALLY going to need that" Rainbow said.

"_Your welcome. Now, I meet you guys with all the other guys at the dining room. See ya!"_

Tails went offline. Sonic and Rainbow Dash stopped.

"Turn around" Sonic said to Rainbow.

She turned around. Sonic lifted her hair up, and placed the chip on the back of her neck. Rainbows eyes went wide, and she fell unconscious. Sonic grabbed her before she could fall down on the floor. As fast as she fell, she woke up.

"Whoa whoa, are you okay RD?" Sonic asked.

"Y-Yeah. I guess it's because I'm filled with so much knowledge in one split second it stressed me"

"Right"

Sonic pulled her back up on her feet.

"So, you know what you should know about this world?" Sonic asked.

"I guess I have…" Rainbow said.

"Let's check. What is that?"

Sonic pointed at Rainbows hand.

"A hand"

"Good, now let's go"

He started to walk and Rainbow followed up with him. While walking, Sonic talked with Rainbow Dash.

"I want you to meet my other friends. They're nice, like the ones you've met"

"Nicer than Amy?"

"Um, yeah. So, she's apparently not so nice to you…yet (And she'll never be)"

"What's her problem anyway?"

"She fell in love with me when I saved her from a robot over 5 years ago"

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah. She's always chasing me, and never really looked for other guys that has flirted with her. She's always trying to kiss me and date me"

"I've never really tried dating. I'm not the type that falls in love in a second"

"Yeah, me neither"

"Why don't you ask her to let you go?"

Sonic stopped making Rainbow stop.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"If you love something, you should set it free"

"I've never heard anyone say that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I guess somebody might love something too much to set it free"

Rainbow walked over to him. She placed a finger under his chin, making him look at her.

"I know maybe Amy would never set you free, but just so you know, if you ever need me, I'll always be there. Okay?"

Sonic nodded. Her words of always being there for him made him blush. It could easily be seen. Rainbow formed a smile on her face, looked away and giggled.

"You are blushing mister!"

Sonic smiled, and looked away in embarrassment. Rainbow saw this and walked over and gave the hedgehog a hug.

"Don't worry. I would have probably blushed too if you said that to me"

(If I said that to her…) Sonic thought.

"Well, come on" Rainbow said, but she stopped right away.

"Uh Sonic?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"About that thing yesterday…" Rainbow said with a blush.

"What thing?"

Rainbow raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, that thing" Sonic said making his face blush as well.

"I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry. W-We're still cool right?"

"Y-Yeah. Totally. Come on"

Sonic took her hand.

"Let's go to the others. I guess they've already started to eat"

They wove their fingers together and walked. They soon came to two big doors. Sonic stopped there and looked at Rainbow Dash. She looked back at him. They let the hands go free from each other. They looked back at the door. Sonic then opened it. Inside of it was a big table. Some animals, including Tails, Knuckles, Cream and to their unhappiness, Amy, were sitting and eating French Toast with fruit as accompaniment. Everybody looked at them when they entered.

"Hey everybody. Sorry were late. We slept a bit too long" Sonic said.

"It's okay Sonic. We understand" Tails said.

Sonic nodded.

"Guys, this is Rainbow Dash. She's going to stay here for a while to, do a important mission from her world" Tails said.

"Hi/Hello/Hey/Nice to meet ya!" Everyone said except the ones who met her.

Everybody was smiling at her, except Amy. She looked annoyed. Sonic took his seat beside of Rainbow Dash, and Rainbow Dash took her seat beside Amy (Oh jeez). They talked a lot about Rainbow Dash, and everybody was thrilled with the adventures she had been on with her friends. When she was about to tell them about the Discord incident, Amy broke it.

"Oh, you're adventures are so interesting. About you saving your world. Too bad Sonic couldn't do that"

Sonic then looked down. Rainbow gave Amy a confusing look.

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh, so Sonic haven't told you about how he couldn't "save the universe""

Amy was up to something. Rainbow just knew. And it wasn't good. And it was right. Amy was up to something. She hoped that telling Rainbow Dash that Sonic was too weak to save his own world, it would make her like Sonic less. Rainbow looked at Sonic.

"What is she talking about Sonic?"

"Oh, I'm talking about that Sonic was too weak, and decided to save his friends instead of the world. He was just too soft, and too weak to actually try and fight Eggman. He didn't care a thing about the world, only his friends"

Rainbow looked at Sonic. He had had enough. He stood up and ran out of the room.

(Rainbow POV)

"Sonic, wait!" Rainbow screamed.

She was about to fly after him, but Amy grabbed her hand and hold her back. Rainbow looked down at her with her face in disgust.

"AMY! Why did you do that to him!?"

"Me? I just told you what you wanted to know"

"No! I never said I wanted to know! I asked what you meant by it"

"Isn't that the same?"

"No! Well, yes, but why would you start up something that would make Sonic run away!?"

"Run away? I just helped him. Clearly he couldn't bear to see your face disappointed"

"Well I understand that he clearly didn't wanted to see me disappointed! And you know what? I'm not disappointed in him! He choose his friends instead of the world, cause he can't live without them! He did it cause he loves his friends. Isn't that what this is all about? You're too jealous of me and Sonic, that you're trying to come between our friendship! You know what!? If you love Sonic, you should set him free, and not keeping him caged!"

With that, Rainbow got out of Amy's grip, and flew out of the door.

(Dining Room POV)

Amy looked the way Rainbow had flew out in disgust. She looked at the others.

"You guys agree with me that she's a stupid girl right?"

Everyone just blinked. They wouldn't agree to that and shook their heads. Amy looked at them madly.

"Aw, come on! Can't you see!? She's trying to steal Sonic away from us! She's just a faker! She's clearly working for Eggman!"

Tails then stood up.

"Amy, she's not trying to steal Sonic, she's not a faker, and she doesn't work for Eggman! Stop being jealous! The only thing she is, is a girl who actually can help Sonic! Haven't you seen him the last 3 years!? He has felt so disappointed and worthless. And look at him with Rainbow Dash! She's helping him!"

"And that's what her plan is! To earn Sonic's trust, so she can destroy him! You saw how resistible she was to the chaos emerald! Maybe…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Everybody was shocked of Tails yelling so hard.

"Listen Amy, if you can't accept her being here, then maybe you shouldn't be here!"

At these words, Amy tramped out of the room.

(Rainbows POV)

Rainbow couldn't find Sonic. She had looked again through the security cameras, and they said he had ran outside again. But she couldn't find him there. She had then used her powers to look at them from the outside. He had ran completely out of the base, out of the shield, and into the forest beside of them. So, she had flew into the forest. But she couldn't find him. She didn't want to call his name cause, he would then probably run away. She then heard a branch break.

"Sonic?" She asked calm out, but she had been frightened.

She then heard footsteps. But they were to loud to be Sonic's. She heard a weird metallic sound. She turned around. She was suddenly surrounded by robots (Those from Sonic 06). One big one came in front of her. On top of it was a round glass, and a fat man with round glasses was in it. The glass opened, and he started to talk.

"A pleasure to meet you at last Miss Rainbow Dash. I'm Dr. Eggman. I've came to obtain your elemental powers, and the key to them, The Element Of Harmony"

Rainbow pinched the necklace. There was no way she was going to give it to him.

"Now Miss Loyalty, go this way please"

Eggman pointed at a little cage in the end of the robots foot

"As if"

"Now, or be destroyed"

"Well, that would be pretty stupid"

"Why?"

"If you do, my element and powers disappear, and will never come back"

"Hehe, then it looks like I have to take you!"

Rainbow changed into her Bearer-Form. She flew up and launched a bullet at a robot. The robot wasn't even hit.

"What!?"

"Hehe, your attacks won't work. The robots a made out of electricity remember?"

She groaned.

_(Oh really? Well egg-face, I got something for you then)_

She then quickly focused her energy on the robots. She found their inner battery. She was about to destroy them, but she got hit in the back and shot down to a tree. She looked at the robots.

"Give up Rainbow Dash! You're too matched to win!"

"Oh really? Special delivery!"

She pinched her hand and all the robots were destroyed. Eggman looked angry.

"WHAT!? HOW!?"

"Simple. My power is Storm and Electricity. I can found the battery source and destroy them in one"

"I must say you impress me Dash, but this robot doesn't run on electricity"

He made the robot grab her tight. She tried to get out, but she couldn't.

"Hehe, looks like you're coming with me"

Suddenly, a familiar blue blur sliced the robots arm, and it fell of. The blur grabbed Dash and landed on the ground. She had closed her eyes, but opened them and looked at the blur. It was, of course Shadow! Just kidding, it was Sonic.

"You laid a finger on her, and now, you're going to be sorry!" Sonic said.

He let go of Dash, and used his Homing Attack to break the glass. The glass broke easily. Eggman yelled in fear and teleported away. Sonic landed back on the ground. He turned around and looked at Dash. She flew over and hugged him. To her surprise, he was surprised. His arms were resting on her back. Slowly, he hugged her back while stroking her hair. After a min. of hugging, they pulled back, still embracing each other. Sonic looked down sad, his ears went down. Rainbow looked worried at him.

"Sonic? What's wrong?" She asked.

"N-Nothing, I, it's just…"

He gently pushed her away from him and ran.

"Sonic wait!" Rainbow screamed.

She flew after him, following the fast wind he left behind. She soon came to a beautiful flower valley. The sun shined down on it, and it took Rainbow's breath away.

"Wow" She mumbled.

She saw something lie in the flowers. It was Sonic. He laid with his back towards her. She could hear some sniffs coming from him. She slowly flew over to him. Sadly, the flapping from her wings made him hear her and he looked quickly back. He then quickly got up and ran. Rainbow Dash followed him, soon catching up to him.

"Sonic, stop!"

She grabbed him by the shoulders, making tumble down a hill with her. They tumbled down and Sonic's back hit a tree, making their tumbling stop. Some leafs fell down from the tree. Sonic opened his eyes. He looked down and saw Rainbow Dash lying on top of him. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Sonic was about to push her away, but Rainbow grabbed his hands while they were still touching the ground. Sonic looked away from her with closed eyes.

"Sonic, why did you run away?"

This made Sonic turn around, and look at her.

"I don't understand why you ran away. Do you feel…guilty?"

"W-What does it matter!?" Sonic said and looked away again.

"You're a hero in your world, you've saved it so many times, you're actually able to protect it! And, I'm not able to protect mine!"

"Sonic, don't get shocked, but I'm not more hero than you're. I feel guilty too"

This caused Sonic to look back at her.

"B-But why?"

Rainbow sighed.

"I guess…I have to tell you how I got my mission. The problem I didn't want to talk about"

Sonic looked curious at her. He was going to hear the thing that she didn't want to tell him. She leaned her back on him and rested her head on his chest.

"Well, in my world we have The Elements Of Harmony, as I've told you. Normally, The Elements were necklaces, but we discovered a way to turn them into crowns, making us more powerful. All my friends' necklaces have turned to crown. But mine…"

Sonic looked at the necklace around her neck. That must be her element.

"Yours haven't…" Sonic said.

Rainbow nodded.

"How long has it been a necklace?" Sonic asked.

Rainbow sighed again.

"3 years…"

Sonic's eyes went wide. That's the exact time Eggman had ruled in his world. He felt bad for Rainbow. He took his head down and touched her cheek with his, making both of them blush brightly. While Sonic's head rested on her shoulder, she continued.

"We found out it's when an Element Of Harmony's spirit, my friends and I, complete their destiny. We found out that, mine was apparently in another world, this world. So, I was sent here to fulfill it"

"But, I still don't understand that you're less hero than you sound like"

"For the past 3 years, Equestria have been many times attacked. I couldn't do anything about it. My attacks didn't even hit them. And my friends just, save the world, all time. Plus, without my element turned into a crown, I can't combine my element with the others, and we won't be able to spread much harmony over Equestria. And it's all my fault. The better choices you make, the faster your destiny will come"

Sonic could feel the guilt coming from her. And first know he discovered their surroundings. There were many colored glowing flowers around them, and they sat under a little black willow tree. He picked a blue colored flower, and placed it in Rainbows hair. It made her turn her head around and look at him. She slowly nuzzled her nose on Sonics, making him blush quite. She soon stopped, and gave a yawn.

"I'm a bit tired from all that has happened today, even though, it's still morning" She said.

"Close your eyes for a bit. I'll make sure you'll be safe" Sonic said.

"Thanks" She said, resting her head on Sonic's chest.

She quickly fell asleep in Sonics embrace. The blue hedgehog smiled when he once again saw her asleep like this. She was so…peaceful. He lifted her head, careful not to awake her. He gave her cheek a nuzzle with his mouth, and gave it a kiss. He then placed her head back on his chest, and leaned back. He slowly closed his eyes, and fell asleep as well.

(Tails' POV)

Tails were inside of his workshop underneath the base. He was working on the X-Tornado, making it much faster and stronger. He soon heard footprints coming from the stairs. He looked over there. It was Knuckles.

"Hey buddy" Knuckles said.

"Hey" Tails responded.

He continued with his work.

"You know, you were pretty harsh against Amy at breakfast"

"Well she deserved it! She doesn't own Sonic. Rainbow is right, she should set him free"

"Yeah, I know, but I still think you were a bit, overreacting"

This caused Tails to stop working and look at Knuckles. He putted his tools on a table beside of him.

"Look, the one who overreacted was Amy. She told something Sonic hate talking about, she basically point out false flaws because she would do those things herself, and she tried to blame Rainbow on it! Listen, Amy wants Rainbow gone no matter what! I won't allow that to happen, and neither would Sonic. He cares about her, and she cares about him, I can easily see it in their eyes. They don't want to lose each other, and you know that. I've never seen Sonic so happy the last 3 years, and I have never seen him care so much for a person either, and that's in entire life! So whether you like it or not, I'm going to make sure Sonics and Rainbow Dash's friendship will remain. Are you with me or not?"

"I'm with you" Knuckles said quickly. "And I think you're right"

Tails nodded.

"Good. By the way, have you even seen them since the breakfast incident?"

"No, I haven't, and it's getting pretty late already"

"I just hope they're okay"

(With Sonic and Rainbow Dash POV)

Sonic slowly blinked as his eyes opened. He looked down on Rainbow Dash. She opened her eyes slowly, and looked at him. She gave him a little smile.

"Hi" She said.

"Hi" He said back.

She looked at him, but then suddenly blinked, and turned her head around.

"Look" She said.

Sonic turned his head to the direction Dash looked in. There were firefly's surrounding them. They light glowed so brightly, the scenery looked, magical. The hedgehogs smiled and looked at each other. Sonic took one of his hands, embracing her with, and gave her it to help her up. She looked at it and accepted it. Sonic helped her up. Then Rainbow noticed something and looked down. Sonic looked down too. The glowing colorful flowers were gone! Instead, a little river were surrounding them, except in front of them, there was a little path. The river shined in the moonlight.

"What happened to them?" Rainbow asked.

"Don't know. Maybe it switches between day, and night" Sonic said.

He was still holding her hand, and wove their fingers. They then started to walk. Yes, you heard right, walk. No running, no flying, just walking. Later, they reached the base. Sonic clicked some buttons on his BWTC (If you haven't figured it out, it stands for Bracelet-Walkie-Talkie). The shield went off, and they walked in. He putted the shield back on. They walked in and saw Tails coming running and waving over to them.

"Hey guys! Where have you been?" He asked.

"We, took us a little nap after the breakfast incident" Rainbow said.

"Always nice"

Tails looked at Sonic.

"You're cool again, right?"

"Yeah" Sonic answered.

"That's good. Are you two hungry by the way? We've all had dinner already"

"Now that you mention it, I'm starving" Rainbow said.

"Yeah, me too" Sonic said.

"Come on, you better get something to eat"

Tails walked them to the dining room. They sat down, in front of each other. Tails came out with two warm chilidogs.

"Here you go!" He said.

"Thanks" Sonic said

Tails left the dining room, and the hedgehogs ate their chilidogs. Even though, Rainbow knew it was with beef, she ate it anyways. It tasted WAY TOO COOL for her to give it up. When they were done eating, they walked over to their room. They were about to go to sleep when Rainbow started to talk.

"Um Sonic? Can I ask you something?" She said.

Before Sonic could answer, she continued.

"Could, I, um, sleep, with you, tonight?" She blushed dark red.

Sonic blushed too, even a darker red, but he gave her a smile.

"Of course"

Sonic lay down on his bed.

"Come here"

Rainbow walked over to him. She laid down slowly beside of him. Sonic could see that she was a bit nervous. Probably because she was afraid he would feel uncomfortable by sleeping in the same bed. Rainbow turned around, looking at her own bed, trying to hide her blush from Sonic. She closed her eyes and took the quilt over her. Sonic took the quilt over him as well, and closed his eyes. He tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't. He was scared that she might felt nervous about sleeping with him. He went over to her side, and wrapped his arms around her. Rainbow looked at him, with the blush incredibly dark, but she couldn't look into his eyes cause they were closed. Sonic hoped he could trick her, by having her to think that he did this while he was asleep, but Rainbow could easily see a blush on his face. He face turned from dark red to pink, and she wiggled her body in place in his arms. Before falling asleep, she whispered something.

"Goodnight Sonic"

Sonic whispered back..

"Goodnight Dash. Sweet dreams"

**How was that? It was a pretty darn romantic chapter right? I liked it, a lot, maybe cause the romance boost here, but, WHATEVER! Make sure to favorite, follow, and leave a review!**

**Good Morning! And if it isn't morning, Good Afternoon, Good Evening, Good Night!**


	3. WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?

**Yees! Chapter finished! You all thought i'd died right!? Well YOU, THOUGHT, WRONG! Muhahahhahahahahaha!**

**And now I'm bored, lol. **

(Sonic's POV)

Sonic opened his eyes as the smell of skittles came through his nose. He pulled his torso up, and looked beside of him. Rainbow Dash was lying in his bed, sleeping. At first he was confused, but then all came back to his mind. The incident, the fight, the valley, the nap, everything. He quietly crawled out of the bed, not making a sound. He went out to the bathroom, and took his gloves off and filled his hands with water. As the cold water touched his eyes, he became more awake. He took his gloves on again, and opened the door slowly. He looked at Rainbow and smiled.

(She looks so beautiful when she's asleep like this, like a princess. What!? No!) Sonic thought.

He slapped his face hard, and shook his hand and head.

(She's just a friend Sonic. Just a friend. A very beautiful- STOP IT SONIC! Focus, she's just a friend)

Sonic slapped himself again. He then started to sneak over to the door. He succeed. He opened the door slowly. He looked at his B.W.T.C **(Sigh)** for the time. 5:05 AM. Dear god he was early up. He then walked slowly. He didn't know where to, but he walked. He needed to be alone. No, he didn't. He knew exactly what he needed. He needed her. He needed her to help him like she did before. He needed her until Eggman was gone for good, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. He actually needed her probably forever. But that was never going to happen. He knew. Rainbow just needed to complete her destiny, and then she would be on her way. Back to her world. Sigh. He didn't want her to go. She's such a good friend, and she completely understood him and his feelings when no one could help him. She knew how he felt. Cause she felt that way too **(Daaaaww)**. While being lost in his thoughts, Sonic suddenly got pushed against the wall. Some arms were stretched on both his sides. He looked who it was. Amy.

"Amy, get lost!" Sonic yelled.

"Oh Sonic, why would you talk to me like that? I'm you're fiancee!" Amy said seductively, but it wasn't really seductive to Sonic. It just made him angry.

"No you're not, and you'll never be!" Sonic yelled back, really mad now.

"Silly little Sonic! You can be so funny! But you can't fool me! I know that you love me, and you know that too!"

"No, i don't!" Sonic said madly. Amy put a finger on his mouth.

"Shh" she said. She leaned forward for a kiss.

**Someone give me a bucket, cause i'm about to puke *Random person gives me bucket* *Pukes* Thank you.**

"Amy!"

They both got shocked. They looked to the side, to only see Sonic's favorite person: Tails

"Let him go!" Tails said.

"Mind your own business Tails! Don't snug your nose into things that isn't your business!" Amy snerled.

"It is my business, since Sonic is my best friend, and friends are there for each other!"

Amy chuckled.

"Oh Tails, why are you always so dramatic? Why don't you let me and Sonic concentrate on our Love Story, instead of ruining it?" Amy said smirking.

"Because that will never happen!" Another voice said. Sonic knew who it belong to, and a touch of joy went through him. Rainbow Dash showed up beside of Tails, and she had Knuckles with her.

Now it was Amy's turn to get mad.

"What do you now want, Rainbow Trash!?" Amy yelled.

"You know, making bad nicknames for me isn't really going to help Amy, jeez" Rainbow Dash said.

Knuckles and Tails giggled at this.

"Humor me all you want fiasko!" Amy yelled.

"See now you're trying again!" Rainbow Dash said.

Amy growled. She took her arms off the wall, and took a knife out. She then suddenly teleported behind Dashie.

"Rainbow, WATCH OUT!" Sonic screamed.

Rainbow turned around, but it was too late. Amy had sticked the knife in Rainbows neck. She screamed in pain, and fell to the ground. Sonic ran over to Rainbow Dash while Knuckles pulled Amy with him. She tried to fight against it, but Knuckles were to strong.

"Don't worry, I WILL HAVE YOU SONIC!" Amy screamed before she and Knuckles were out of sight.

Sonic hold Rainbow Dash in his arms. Blood were madly flooding out of her neck. Sonic was really torn apart. If he already lost her...He looked at Tails who sat on the other side of Rainbow Dash.

"Tails, you have to save her!" Sonic yelled. Tears started to fill his eyes.

"I can try, but we have to get her to the infirmary!" Tails said.

Sonic nodded quickly, and sped over to the infirmary with Tails behind him. When they got there, he lay Rainbow down on the operating table. Tails went over to the knife, and pulled the sides out slowly. Rainbow groaned in pain.

"The knife is really deep inside. One wrong move could cost her whole life!" Tails said really worried.

That's were Sonic lost it. The tears started to flood down from his eyes.

"Please Tails, try!" Sonic said.

Tails nodded.

"I think you should look away" Tails said.

Sonic nodded. He wouldn't be able to make it one bit if he saw a bloody knife come out from his almost best friend. He burried his face down table. He could hear her breath from the breath machine. It was really low. Knuckles then stormed inside of the room with the red Chaos Emerald Amy had had.

"Is she okay!?" Knuckles asked worried.

"I'm about to take the knife out of her" Tails said.

Knuckles threw the Chaos Emerald at Sonic who caught it. Tails slowly pulled some of the knife out. Rainbow groaned loudly in pain. Sonic caught her hand.

_Stay with me, stay with me, stay with me..._

Tails got the knife out. But in the second he did that, came the last sound Sonic ever wanted to hear. A long beep. Her breath was gone. She had no heartbeat. She was gone. Sonic shook his head.

_No no no no no no no no no no! This is can't be her destiny! It can't be!_

"This, can't be!" Sonic said. He clasped his hand, and hit the table. Tears were streaming down from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Sonic" Tails apologized, he must feel so guilty.

Sonic burried his face down in Rainbow chest. He then saw a light coming from the place his head burring in. He lifted his head, and stared at the place. Her element were glowing a strange red color. So was the Chaos Emerald. All three of us looked shocked. Then a beam suddenly appeared, connecting The Element, and the Chaos Emerald. It lasted in some seconds, then a huge explosion happened, and everything was white for a minute. When we could look again, red sparkles came down from the sky. But they didn't dissapear. Actually, they landed on the ground like unmelting snowflakes. Tails narrowed his eyes at Rainbows neck, then his eyes went wide.

"What is it?" Knuckles asked.

"Her scar! It-It's gone!" Tails said shocked.

Sonic and Knuckles' eyes went wide. Sonic took Rainbow up in his arms, and checked. Tails were right. The scar was gone. Sonic's eyes went wider. Especially when Rainbow suddenly opened her eyes.

(Rainbow's POV)

Dark. That was all i could see. Sobbing. That was all i could hear. Tears. That was what i could taste. Blood. That was all i could smell. What could I feel? Nothing. I moved a step forward, until i realized that i was flying. Then everything stopped. Everything. I suddenly appeared in a purple vortex.

"Rainbow"

I looked forward. It was Sonic. He held his arm out.

"Come back"

I could only flow over to him. I reached my arm towards him. He flowed torwards me as well. We were soon close to each other.

"Come on Rainbow" Sonic said, before we were holding each others hand.

"Reach me"

I suddenly opened my eyes, only to find myself in the arms of a shocked Sonic.

(Sonic's POV)

"Sonic?" Rainbow asked silently.

Sonic blinked some times. She was alive!?

"You-You're alive!?" Sonic asked.

"Uh, i think so" Rainbow answered.

Sonic slowly placed her on the floor. She was weak, so Sonic helped her stand up. Everyone were silent, until Rainbow fell to the ground. Sonic acted immediatly. He grabbed Rainbow.

"Are you ok Dashie!?" Sonic asked.

"Y-Yeah, i'm fine" Rainbow said.

He helped her up again, and they hugged.

"Sonic, Rainbow Dash. I think you guys should take it easy today" Tails said.

Knuckles nodded.

"Yeah. And don't worry, Amy won't bother you anymore" Knuckles said..

Sonic and Rainbow Dash nodded. They held each others hands as they walked out of the infirmary. They walked back to their room. They sat down on Sonic's bed. They were silent some minutes, until Sonic noticed that Rainbow was shaking.

"You're freezing?" Sonic asked.

Rainbow nodded. Sonic took his quilt, and wrapped it around her.

"A-Are you hungry by any chance?" Sonic asked.

Rainbow nodded slowly. Sonic stood up and ran out of the room. He came back with 2 chilidogs. He sat down beside of Rainbow Dash and gave her a chilidog. She accepted it, and they both ate them, slowly. They were silent again. Sonic closed his eyes. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Here he was, with his friend that had been magically revived, and then he didn't even talk to her. Man, he was a total idiot. He lay down on the bed. He sighed. Rainbow lay down beside of him, which made him blush. He turned around to see her, and she turned around to see him. First now he noticed how close they were. They were just inches from each others face. Sonic stroked her cheek gently, which made her close her eyes. He then noticed dark under her eyes. He gave her a warm smile.

"Tired? He asked.

She nodded slowly. To admit it, he was pretty tired too. Getting angry at Amy, watch his friend get hurt, seeing Tails taking a knife out of a neck, hearing the beep tone, seeing something crazy happen to a Chaos Emerald and an Element, basically have his magical friend revived by two magical things, yeah, you get tired

He took the quilt over both of them, and she smiled.

"Thank you" She whispered. She gave his cheek a little kiss before turning her body around. Sonic blushing wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him.

**Ha! Amy's gone! She won't come back...Or will she? Uhhhhh, this is a horror story now! Blood, and...Can't find any more reasons for this to be a horror story. Maybe cause Amy has turned into Jeff The Killer, which she even haven't. Hmm, maybe I should add a gallows so we can all hang Amy. Hmm, nah. Not yet. But maybe!**

**...Okay, i can't do that! Cause now i'm starting to imagine Amy hanged with completely pale skin, and her body completely lifeless. Okaaay, now i'm creeping out! I have to go to the Lil' Boys corner!**


End file.
